High School DxD: Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan
by demonzone2571
Summary: What if there was once a 73 pillar instead of 72 and this pillar was lost to time and forgotten. Now watch as the leader of the 73rd pillar unleashes the awesome power of the Tailed Beast Clan. Some elements of Nurarihyon no Mago Naruto x Massive Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover so don't hate…**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan Chapter 1: Awakening**

It was a stormy night when two humanoid figures with black wings decided to take refuge in an old temple found in the middle of the Aokigahara Forest in Japan. As the two entered the shrine the two noticed that something was off about the shrine and that was the inside was perfectly intact like it was just made yesterday, unlike its outward appearance which made look old. Another thing that caught their attention was that the walls and floor were covered in kanji creating chains all leading to a statue in the middle of the room. The statue is the size of an average adult human if he/she was sitting on the floor. The statue is an earthen-colored humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. It has what appears to be a blindfold over its eyes. Its back also has a number of spike-like protrusions. The Statue's arms are bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. It seemingly wears some form of robe and its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The wall behind the statue shows the images of eleven demons;

The first resembles a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. On its face, it wears a Noh mask that has the kanji for "zero" (零, rei) and five red hair-like strands sprouting from it. It also has an open mouth very wide that contains large molars.

The second is a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The third is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. It also had two tails.

The fourth primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils.

The fifth is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its four tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, it has a big, round opening, from where it appears to be spiting lava, and it doesn't seem to have a tongue.

The sixth primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and five tails are light brown, with some of the same-colored spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

The seventh resembles a large white, with a slight light bluish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. The creature had six tails.

The eighth resembles a blue, armored kabutomushi (rhinoceros beetle), with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armor, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in color. It has two pincers on its face, usually covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion.

The ninth is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. Like all tailed beasts, it's an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off. It also has straight teeth. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs; instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size.

The tenth is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes; it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The creature also had nine tails making it a kyuubi.

The eleventh demon caught their attention. It was a giant golden wolf with three mismatching eyes one was all pale white (Byakugan), the second eye appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil with thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath (Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan) and finally the third eye in its forehead this eye was red and bore nine black tomoe three on each ring around the pupil (Kaguya and the Ten-Tails' single eye). The wolf also had ten golden tails.

The two figures then turned their attention back to the statue then one of them got this crazy idea as he turned to his partner "want to piss off a Shinto god?" he asked his partner who then raised his arm and aimed at the statue "better question… want to kill a Shinto god?" he asked causing the other winged figure to do the same and aim at the statue. Their hands came to life as they started to glow a bright red, then they fired at the statue destroying it upon impact. The two figures then laughed in the destruction in what they believed to be a sealed Shinto god, little did they know that they've awakened the most powerful entity since the infinitely dragon and the great red dragon of the void.

The storm outside intensified with the winds literally tearing off the roof of the shrine basically terrifying the two winged figures. The fragments of the now destroyed statue then started to come together reforming itself, but it was then enveloped in a bright and unholy light which then expanded until it touched the wooden floor. The orb of unholy light then takes a humanoid shape and then the light fade away revealing a very imposing figure. The figure is a fairly tall, tanned skinned man who has gold blonde hair with red streaks, three eyes similar in design to the picture of the ten-tailed wolf on the wall. The figure also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The male was wearing a lose black robe and on the back of his robe was a larger red Ring-like marking similar to his third eye with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it showing his not too muscular body which was similar to an Olympic swimmer with a fully formed chest, 8 pack abs, and muscular shoulders and arms. He was also wearing a baggy black samurai pants with a wolf and cherry blossom petal pattern and wooden sandals. A few things caught their attention about the figure; 1) The figure had ten tails lazily swirling behind him… 2) Two elongated wolf-like ears protruding from the top of his head… 3) Six scar-like birth marks resembling whiskers on his cheeks three on each side… 4) The scroll that was in his mouth and the blindfold were in his left hand… 5) And finally he was staring directly at them.

The two black winged figures then raised their hands at the blonde figure and started to gather energy "In the name of Kokabiel-sama, you will identify yourself or we will…" was all they were able to say before the blonde put the two items in his hand into his robe, move faster than the blink of an eye then grabbed the two by their faces with his claws embedded into their faces. The two then began to struggle trying to get away from this demons vice-like grip only to feel weaker and weaker with each passing second only to realize the why and it terrified them greatly; this mysterious blonde figure was absorbing their very soul. The figure then pulled his hands away from their heads only for them to fall on the ground dead as their souls were extracted. When he was finished he then unleashed a jet of black flames from his left eye and burned the corpse until there was nothing was left. He then willed the flames away as he then looked up at the clouded sky as it started to rain "so it is true, you're really dead" he said to himself as blood tears started to cascade from his left eye.

After a few minutes, he whipped away the blood tears and proceeded to getting out the scroll and opening it. As he did he found the kanji's for Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn and he then noticed that he was missing 1 queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and 3 pawns. At this he closed his eyes only for a few seconds then they snapped open "so they're alive, just scattered and sealed all throughout this country called Japan" he announced to himself before looking at the scroll again "well then we can't have that now can we and besides this world is new to us and I wanna investigate those power signatures coming from my old stomping grounds now called Kouh" he said as he then bit his thumb, ran his bleeding thumb across each one of the kanji _**"kuchiyose no jutsu: Īviru Pīsu"**_ (summoning jutsu: evil pieces) as he called the scroll then came to life as it disappeared in a large cloud of smoke only to reveal 50 cloaked feminine figures bowing to him "what is thy bidding Juubi-sama" they said in a heavenly unison.

The blonde then chuckled "now, now what did I say about addressing me when we're alone?" he said with a toothy grin "Then what do you ask of us Naruto-koi" they asked again in perfect union. His grin then left his face as his tails wrapped around 5 of each cloaked figure and puts the tips of his tails to their foreheads. As he finished he then proceeded to retract his tails "I have given each and every one of you a brief summary of what has happened since we were all sealed away, it would seem that some of the angel didn't agree with their father thus they fell from grace and became the fallen angel faction lead by Azazel and Kokabiel. With god dead his first son Michael has taken over the duty of governing over heaven and with the 4 original maou no longer around there are 4 new maou who took their place to look over the underworld Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, my former apprentice Ajuka Beelzebub formally known as Ajuka Astaroth and Fallbium Asmodeus formally known as Fallbium Glasya-Labolas. Now with that out of the way, my assignment for all of you is to go in groups of 5 and release the rest of my peerage who're now sealed in various locations across Japan. When you're finished return to the mansion within my dimension and I promise you all that should you succeed with your given tasks I'll reward all of you with whatever you desire and I mean anything you want" he said in a husky tone causing the 50 figures to shuffle in their robes in knowing in what he was implying.

Before they could continue they then scattered to do the task that was given to them by their master. After they have all gone, Naruto then warped away leaving the destroyed remains of his prison and the burn marks on the ground the only evidence that the fallen angels were ever there.

**Meanwhile in the Underworld**

Five figures in a candle lite room looked out the window as they sensed the unfamiliar energy level then one of them broke the silence "whomever is the owner to that rather high energy level, I hope they're friend and not foe" he said causing the other 4 figures to nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile in Heaven**

Several white winged angels sensed the unusual high energy level and trembled as some of the older angels recognized the energy signature "don't tell me… that fathers seal has finally broke and now they're free at last" the male angel said out of fear.

**Forest in Underworld (Familiar Forest)**

Several creatures throughout the forest looked up as they sensed the all too familiar energy signature making them think to same thing _**'our master has returned'.**_

**In the void**

A giant red dragon and giant black dragon were about to do battle when they sensed the unusually high energy level forcing them to stop **"well Ophis as much as I want to fight you I would rather want to face with the owner of that power level" **the giant red dragon said as it turned its attention away from his now former opponent. The black dragon then proceeded to leave _**'I'll see if the owner to this energy level is of any interest'**_the black dragon thought as it left via rift.

**Location Unknown**

Several black winged angels sensed the energy all thought if this new source of energy was either a threat or a potential ally.

**Throughout the city**

Several individuals sensing the energy all thought whether or not to approach the owner of said energy signature or not.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto appeared floating about the city of Kouh and stared at the direction of where the highest source of energy; Kuoh Academy a school which was used as a front for a group of devils. At the knowledge he smiled "looks like I'm going to school and who knows I may add more members to my ever growing family" he said before disappearing in a swirl of black and gold flames.

**Ok that was the first chapter to my new story Highschool Dxd: Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan. Chapter 2 is already in production as well as chapter 5 of my other story Naruto: Master in Training so to all you fans of my story don't worry I haven't forgotten it I've been busy with college that I hardly have time to type, but I'm finished writing the rough draft and will post the next chapter before the end of the month hopefully. **

**Any way I hope you've enjoyed my story and don't forget to rate and review and comment. And to all you flamers out there please do me these three things for me:**

**Cry me a river**

**Build me a bridge**

**And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


	2. Peerages, Pairings and Familiars

**_Those whom have relations to Naruto will appear in Italic._**

**Set 1**

**King: **Naruto Otsutsuki (Juubi no Ookami= Ten-Tailed Wolf) **_Queen: _**_Kushina no Kurama (Kyuubi no Kitsune=Nine-Tailed Demon Fox ) _**Bishop (1): **Utakata no Saiken (Rokubi no Namekuji=Six-Tailed Slug) **Bishop (2):** Yagura no Isobu (Sanbi no Kyodaigame=Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) **Knight (1): **Karabi no Gyuki (Hachibi no Kyogyu=Eight-Tailed Giant Ox) **_Knight (2): _**_Yugito no Matatabi (Nibi no Bakeneko=Two-Tailed Hell Cat) _**_Rook (1):_**_ Fuu no Chomei (Nanabi no Kabutomushi=Seven-Tailed Rhino Beetle)_ **Rook (2):** Gaara no Shukaku (Ichibi no Tanku=One-Tailed Raccoon Dog) **Pawn (1):** Han no Kokuo (Gobi no Irukauma=Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse) **Pawn (2):** Roshi no Son Goku (Yonbi no Saru=Four-Tailed Monkey) **_Pawn (3):_**_ Amaru no Richi (Reibi no Menhiru=Zero-Tailed Masked Leech) _**_Pawn (4): _**_Mei Terumi ( Lava Dragonoid) _**_Pawn (5):_**_ Mikoto Uchiha (Fem. Tengu) _**_Pawn (6): _**_Fem. Haku Yuki (Yuki-Onna) _**_Pawn (7):_**_ Kurenai Yuhi (Aka-me oni/ red eyed ogre) _**_Pawn (8):_**_ Hinata Hyuuga (Nekoshou)_

**Set 2**

**_Queen: _**_Kaguya Ootsuki (Rabbit Yokai) _**Bishop (1): **Yakumo Kurama (Kitsune) (Daughter of Naruto and Kushina)**_Bishop (2): _**_Temari no Sabaku (Kamaitachi)_**_ Knight (1): _**_Hana Inuzuka (Werewolf/Inugami) _**_Knight (2): _**_Konan (Shikigami)_**_ Rook (1): _**_Tsunade Senju (Vampire/Kyonshi) _**_Rook (2): _**_Kurotsuchi (Lava Dragon) _**_Pawn (1): _**_Tayuya (Red Oni) _**_Pawn (2): _**_Shizuka(Human/ Amazonian Woman) _**_Pawn (3): _**_Anko Mitarashi (Shirohebi) _**_Pawn (4): _**_Shizune Kota (Forest Spirit/ Dryad)_**_ Pawn (5): _**_Samui Nii (Raiju) _**_Pawn (6): _**_Shion (Human/ Oracle/ Necromancer)_**_ Pawn (7): _**_Yugao Uzuki (Weapon Yokai) _**_Pawn (8): _**_Isaribi (Merefolk/ Kaima/ Amabie/ Ningyo)_

**Set 3**

**_Queen: _**_Mito Uzumaki (Tamamo-no-Mae/ Nine-Tailed Evil Fox Spirit) _**_Bishop (1): _**_Ryuuzetsu (Forest Dragon)_**_ Bishop (2): _**_Natsuhi (Human/ Priestess)_**_ Knight (1): _**_Sara (Fem. Gargoyle) _**_Knight (2): _**_Tenten (Bear Yokai/ Panda Yokai)_**Rook (1): **Karin Uzumaki (Kitsune) ( Daughter of Naruto and Mito) **_Rook (2): _**_Pukara (Desert Spirit) _**_Pawn (1): _**_Honoka (Human/ Summoner) _**_Pawn (2): _**_Kagero Fuma (Insect Yokai/ Shokera) _**_Pawn (3): _**_Kin Tsuchi (Siren) _**_Pawn (4): _**_Fuka A. (Futakuchi-onna)(Red Hair)_**_ Pawn (5): _**_Sasame Fuka (Insect Yokai/ Shokera) _**_Pawn (6): _**_Hanabi Hyuuga (Nekoshou)_**_ Pawn (7): _**_Kotohime (Futakuchi-onna)(Black Hair) _**_Pawn (8): _**_Ayame Ichiraku (Kappa)_

**Set 4**

**_Queen: _**_Rin Nohara (Wolf Inugami) _**_Bishop (1): _**_Koyuki Kazahana (Yuki-onna)_**_ Bishop (2): _**_Yoshino Nara (Shadow Yokai)_**_ Knight (1): _**_Tsume Inuzuka (Werewolf/ Inugami) _**_Knight (2): _**_Ameyuri Ringo (Merefolk/ Kaima/ Amabie/ Ningyo)_**_ Rook (1): _**_Suzumebachi (Insect Yokai/ Shokera) _**_Rook (2): _**_Ni (Werewolf) _**_Pawn (1): _**_Tsunami (Merefolk/ Kaima/ Amabie/ Ningyo) _**_Pawn (2): _**_Toki (Crane Yokai) _**_Pawn (3): _**_Haruna (Flower Yokai) _**_Pawn (4): _**_Fubuki Kakuyoku (Yuki-onna)_**_ Pawn (5): _**_Tokiwa (Human/ Amazonian Woman) _**_Pawn (6): _**_Hokuto (Human/ Alchemist)_**_ Pawn (7): _**_Shiseru (Human/ Amazonian Woman) _**_Pawn (8): _**_Mabui (Thunder Bird)_

**Naruto's Familiars**

_\- Dragon King _(Blue Western Dragon) Yu-Long – Dragon King (Green Asian Dragon) Midardsormr- Dragon King (Grey Eastern Dragon) Fafnir- Dragon King (Golden Western Dragon) Vritra- Dragon King (Black Eastern Dragon) Tannin- Dragon King (Purple Western Dragon) Fenrir- Wolf King

**Others in Harem**

Rias G., Asia A., Akeno H., Orphis, Koneko T., Kuroka, Ravel Phenex, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka

**Other Pairings (Meaning these are girls that won't be paired with Naruto)**

Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Xenovia

Sirzerf Lucifer x Grayfia

Kiba Yuuto x Karin x Yakumo

Utakata x Hotaru

Yagura x Guren

Karabi x Karui

Gaara x Matsubi

Han x Ino

Roshi x Sakura

**I removed the angels, fallen angels and most people in the category of "Others in Harem" and made Karin and Yakumo into his children with two of his queens.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok before we get the ball rolling I have a couple of things I would like to address: First of all I know a lot of you have a problem with the fact that Naruto will have a massive harem, well this is MY fan fiction so if you don't like it then don't read it. Also, like I mentioned in the harem list, I removed all angel and fallen angels and other females for the sole purpose of shortening the list. Also the reason for having multiple peerages will be explained so stop complaining and choosing with will be his peerage, because they're all members of his peerage. Secondly, because of my hectic schedule my updates will be far apart, but I'll still be posting so don't worry.**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan Chapter 2: Devil meets Demon Part 1.**

A week Later…

It was a bright day at Kouh Academy, the once all-girls school now turned co-ed; Naruto stood in front of the gates admiring the academy's lively atmosphere and its hidden energy signatures within 'so this is their secret hide out… hidden in plain sight for all to see, but for all to remain ignorant and blissfully unaware' he thought to himself. Naruto arrived to the academy in a custom made uniform consisting of a black blazer with crimson accents instead of the usual white over a red, unbuttoned long sleeve shirt with vertical linings, matching black pants and black shoes. Naruto left his blazer and button up shirt open revealing the center of his chest and abs. Instead of wearing the traditional uniform ribbon, he wore a thin gold chain necklace with 6 magatama; 3 on each side and a small blue-green gem in the middle. On the center of the back of his custom made blazer, is an image of an eye with 3 rings around the pupil creating a ripple-like appearance and underneath it were 9 magatama appearing in 3 rows of 3 beneath it. He also wears a headband that doubles as an eye patch to cover his right white eye which he dubbed 'Byakugan' and to keep his third center eye hidden. (AN: Think Kakashi when he hides his Sharingan)

Naruto then took a deep breathe, grinned a wolf-liked smirk, then proceeded into the school. As he walked through the school yard, he noticed that both genders were eyeing him; the men with jealously and the women with lust and desire. He then turns to a group of girls who're now blushing at him; he gave them a sexy grin and with his visible left red eye gave them a wink, causing them to faint with a body length blush. Then he turned to another group of girls and as he was about to wink at them, the wind blew removing his unbuttoned shirt and blazer revealing his godlike chest and 8 pack abs, upon seeing this the girls passed out with blood coming out of their noses and hearts in their eyes.

After making school girls pass out with hearts in their eyes and making school boys jealous, he continued his trek to the school building. As he continued his path to the building, he sensed two individuals watching him from afar, he stopped and slightly turned to their direction and grinned 'who's hunting who?' he thought to himself as he continued to his earlier action.

As he walked into the building he approached the administrative desk "Excuse me my fair lady, but can you show me the way to the student council? I'm new to this school and I currently haven't the faintest idea of where everything is, yet" Naruto asked the girl who then looked up from her computer. Looking at the one eyed blonde, the girl's cheeks flushed a slight crimson. The blonde in her opinion looked like a male model and the way he wore his custom tailored uniform made him even more sexier and enhanced his overall charm 'are those whisker marks… Oh sweet kami-sama I can see his chest and abs *mental fangirl squeal* oh sweet kami-sama above I'm so glad that this school changed into a co-ed school if male specimens such as him attended' she thought.

Naruto looked at the girl and chuckled a bit "excuse me miss, you can undress me with your eyes another time, but can you please take me to the student council office" he said causing her to blush even harder "o-of course please follow me" she said trying desperately to look away from his single red eyed stare. They walked for about 5 minutes until they arrived to a large wooden double door. "I hope your business with Sona Sitri goes well mister…" she said only for the golden blonde to interrupt "Naruto… Naruto Ootsutsuki and thank you for assisting me miss and I hope to see you around in the near future" he said as he entered the student council office.

As he entered the office, he noticed that it was rather small and there weren't that many individuals in the room save for a young looking woman with short black hair, wearing glasses and was seating behind her desk doing paperwork not noticing his presences apparently. "Greetings and salutations my fair lady" Naruto said announcing his presence, thus getting her attention. "Oh hello my name is Sona Sitri and two things 1) what is your business here and 2) why aren't you wearing the standard uniform?" Sona asked trying very hard to keep her blush down. "In order, I'm here to submit my paperwork to you the principal said that you'll be the one to handle things and to answer your second question I received special permission to wearing the uniform how I saw fit" he said noticing her blush. "I…I see here's your schedule, I bid you a good day Naruto-kun…-san, san Naruto-san" Sona said correcting her mistake as she handed a piece of paper to Naruto and as he left he heard Sona banging her head against the desk repeating a mantra that went "keep it together, even though he's an Adonis" which caused him to laugh a bit before leaving to class.

**(His Classroom)**

"Class please welcome our new student" the teacher said as Naruto entered the room. "Good morning everyone my name is Naruto Ootsutsuki, please take very good care of me" he said with a sexy smile earning him the lustful looks from every horny female teen in the room and the ire of the male's at having another pretty boy getting all the attention "Naruto-san please take the empty seat next to Miss Himejima" the teacher asked with Naruto complying with his request. Moving to where he saw to where the teacher was pointing to. Naruto went over to the spot and found the woman who quite possibly has some of the biggest pair of breasts he'd ever seen on a girl her age 'damn that's a 102cm F or G cup… damn the others are going to have some competition if I manage to take her and who knows *mental perverted giggle*' the blonde thought to himself as he took his seat.

"Hello, you must be new here my name is Akeno Himejima and I would like to be the first to welcome your sexy self to Kuoh Academy" she said as she slightly licked her lips.

"Hello to you as well my sexy friend as I mentioned earlier my name is Naruto Ootsutsuki, it's nice to be here, I hope we get along well" he said as the two exchanged a handshake. Naruto sensed fallen angel and devil energies from Akeno 'hmm she must be skilled at hiding her energy signature if it took me a handshake to feel it, however…. The devil energy that she's giving off feels artificial like it was placed into her and if that's the case then I think my former apprentice used my peerage system to bring their numbers up after that ridiculous war' Naruto thought to himself never knowing that Akeno herself had sensed Naruto's supernatural energies though his power level was something that terrified her like being sucked into darkness itself.

The rest of the day went relatively well if Naruto didn't have to punish if not torture some perverts. He had always hated perverts, though he's not one to talk because he's a pervert as well, but the only difference is that his girls like his perverted side. Despite being a pervert himself it really peeved Naruto to no end seeing three young men peeking at a changing area. Feeling mischievous like the vixen that is his wife, Naruto snuck up on the three and discretely tied them together the slightest movement would send them tumbling on the ground, despite being sealed for centuries he still had his prankster side which his two daughters Karin and Yakumo still found funny. Naruto then transformed into a girl and screamed.

"HELP THERE'S A GROUP OF PERVES OVER HERE" Naruto yelled in the girliest voice he/she could make then transformed back to his original male form and hid himself so he can watch the show unfold.

Hearing the shout the trio decided to cut their losses and run but found they were tied together and fell in a crumpled heap. "So you're the idiots who decide to peek again huh" the trio heard a voice say from behind them recognizing her as Katase one of the leaders of the female kendo club. "Well let's teach these perverts a very important lesson right girls" they heard another voice say and it was from Murayama the other leader of the kendo club. Realizing that there was no hope they've decided to cut their losses and guard their family jewels as best as they could with their arms bound in weird angles. Over the next few minutes cries of horror and pain were mixed with cries of joy from the group. Once the beating was delivered everyone who passed by could see the trio covered in all kinds of bruises from head to toe. Naruto was busy busting his gut at the sight of the trio of perverts being beaten into the ground by a group of angry hormonal school girls.

Though if he had cared enough to look up he would have seen a red haired girl staring down at him from the building right next to the tree he was hiding in and at her side was Akeno who was laughing at the trio's misfortune as well, but at the same time looked at the blonde with anxiety. But the blonde knew they were watching him, but didn't show it after all why reveal your presence to your prey so early, when doing it when all are gathered is much more rewarding. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and left while still laughing at the misfortune of the lesser of his gender.

"Say Akeno you said he felt like a supernatural being right?" the red haired girl asked Akeno who was taking in the pleasure of watching the beating take place, but at the same time gazed that the retreating blonde with worry. The red haired girl was Rias Gremory the sister to the current Lucifer as well as heiress to the Gremory clan. "H-hai Buchou, th-that transfer student. I tried scanning him and you won't believe the result that I got" Akeno stated with a shaky voice while shivering in fear, she almost died just by trying to gauge his power. "It was like walking inside an endless void, like walking in the darkness without a light." Akeno answered still trembling with both excitement and fear. Rias was wide eyed at this while staring at Akeno in surprise and awe. "Rias he could be the answer that you were waiting for all along, I am going to ask him to come here at once." she was about to go and fetch the blonde when Rias stopped her.

"No Akeno, for now I'll have Koneko watch over him" Rias stated as she left to take a shower. "But buchou we don't know where his allegiances lie" Akeno said with a worried look to her. "Regardless we must tread carefully and plan our moves when it comes to him, if what you say is true then we can't be too careful "Rias confessed while putting her queens worries at ease. "Well I'll leave you to your bath while I give Koneko your orders" Akeno said as she left to find their friend and give her Rias' orders. However that was not all that was on Rias' mind as she pondered on Naruto's arrival. _'Is he an ally or an enemy so many questions surrounding you Naruto' _Rias though as she began to shower.

**(Back to Naruto)**

It was the end of the day as Naruto had left school already and started to make his way home. However, as he left the school grounds, he picked up the scent of cat similar to Yugito, Hinata and Hanabi following him. He moved around just to make sure he was being followed and went around the city going to malls, feeding ducks at the bridge, heck he even went to a love hotel but no matter what he did he still felt the same person follow him relentlessly. Deciding to put an end to it he stopped at a park fountain "I know you're there you can hide your presence, but you can't hide your scent cat… so stop this useless means of hiding yourself and just come out" Naruto said with a serious voice as he waited for whoever it was to show themselves before him. Not having to wait long a white haired girl walked out in front of him wearing the Kuoh uniform for girls. She was really short for her age though and only came up to his chest level. 'A Nekoshou…. And here I thought my Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan were the last of their kind' Naruto thought to himself as he eyed her with his single red eye.

"And who might you be and why do you smell like a cat….. Better question is why one of last members of the Nekoshou stalking me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and the girl thought didn't show it tensed up at his accusation of what she is. "H-how… how did you know?" she asked wondering how this individual knows what she is. Naruto then chuckled a bit "if you haven't picked up my scent or even sensed my output of senjutsu then you still have much to learn young kitten" he said sagely which made Koneko eyes widen at his statement. "Now please introduce yourself I hate having to guess the name of my would-be stalker" he said making her stutter "Koneko Toujo" Koneko answered. The blonde then turned around and walked away, but not before saying his final piece "just so you know, you're not the only Nekoshou that still exists and I don't mean that kitten that you fear so much" he said leaving the girl shocked at his claim of other Nekoshou still around other than her sister.

She got over her shock and immediately chased after him. After catching up to the blonde she got in front of him, blocking his path. This action made him raise an eyebrow. Koneko then spoke "Buchou told me to follow you to your house." Koneko answered not seeing any point in lying to him at all and she wanted to see if what he said was true. "Ahhh and who is this buchou? Judging from the two energies that're coming off you with one being your natural yokai and the other artificial devil energy, I would say that this buchou of yours is a member of the devil faction, so who is he/she?" Naruto asked Koneko with a bored tone to his voice. Did he attract one of the other factions already? And if so, was it the one he's been sensing since he arrived at the academy. "Rias Gremory is a high level devil and you're in her territory so she sent me to investigate." Koneko answered making Naruto sweat drop at her answer proving his theory right. "Ahh so the prey reveals itself to the hunter, bold, but unwise" he said making the petite girl flinch realizing that this individual was as Akeno claimed 'vastly powerful and feral like a wolf' as she put it. Naruto then looked at the girl then patted her head "relax I'm not going to hurt your precious master, merely speak with her" he said reassuring her that her master was safe… for now. Naruto then closed his red eye only to snap it open and revealing the EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) as he calls it, to open a rift in space "Kamui" was all he said. "Tell your master I'll be expecting a response to speak with her tomorrow" he said as he was drawn into the vortex, leaving only a shocked Koneko behind.

**That's the end of part 1. Be on the lookout for part 2.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD **

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan Chapter 2: Devil meets Demon Part 2.**

The next day after his encounter with the Nekoshou, Naruto had informed his mates/peerage members of the news of his old territory now in control of the devils, namely the Gremory Clan. Some of them wanted to storm into the academy and drive the devils out, but Naruto and those of his main peerage put a stop to that and merely wanted to see what this devil wanted with him, but he had a strong guess as to what it could be.

He sat at his seat in home room and looked out the window with a bored expression 'man this is boring what kind of fool ever thought of school anyway? Sigh I miss the old days where I can just lounge around and rut my harem into a coma' Naruto complained at having to go to school and play pretend with the human children for the only reason why he did was so he can be the bait to lure out anything whether they be devils, fallen angels or angels. He then caught the scent of a human/devil hybrid approaching him.

"Naruto-sempai can you follow me please?" Naruto heard a voice call out to him from behind. Naruto then turned to where he heard the voice; he saw one of the pretty boys of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto a blond haired boy with a very chivalrous personality which made women attracted to him. Not much chivalry amongst men these days you see which was surprising to see in this day and age, which made him sound like an old man.

"I can assume that you being here must mean that your master has accepted my request to talk?" Naruto asked to confirm the blonde devils reason for approaching him.

"Hai sempai, buchou sent me to escort you to the ORC" Kiba said with a light smile that had the girls nearby almost fainting at the sight of him.

"Look its Kiba-san"

"And look he's hanging out with Naruto-kun"

"We can call them the great gentlemen of Kuoh ne?"

Needless to say with Naruto's distaste of perverts and the way he had interacted with the female population of the school had gotten himself a fan club. Although, he too was a pervert, but only to those who wished to see him act like a pervert which were his mates.

"What do you say we go now Kiba-san before they decide to get any braver" Naruto asked in a neutral tone, but had a husky undertone. This went unnoticed by both Kiba and the blushing school girls. He recalled when his harem went into mating season mode and he and all his girls, minus his daughters had rutted for entire week only to stop for bathroom breaks and food.

"Very well Naruto-san, please follow me" the younger blonde said as he lead the older blonde to their destination.

It was a short walk to the ORC and Naruto could see that it was a nice small building that had mostly European styles of décor. Finally entering the main room Naruto saw a white patch of hair that could only belong to Koneko so he quickly went and greeted her.

"Hello Koneko-chan, I see that you've sent my message to your master, so how are you?" Naruto asked as he took a seat and sat down beside her.

"I'm….I'm fine sempai and yes I did as you requested" Koneko said nervously as she picked up his scent which smelled like canine and of forest.

"Ara ara, I see you met Koneko already. I'm buchou's queen Naruto-kun" Akeno said coming out of an adjacent room with a tray of tea offering one to Naruto who accepted it.

"I guess I was right huh? You are a devil Akeno-san, although an artificial devil created by the peerage piece that lies within each and every one of you" Naruto said as he drank the tea which he found was well made almost comparable to the tea house he frequents.

What he said caught everyone by surprise, how did he know of the peerage system was their thoughts. As he drank his tea, he looked at their reaction to his words and surely enough their expressions didn't disappoint.

"So tell me where your leader is? I didn't come all this way here for tea and civil conversation I was promised to speak with the devil that sought me out and to be brought here only for her to not be here is insulting" he said getting a little impatient.

"Buchou is having a bath Naruto-kun if you want you can join her I'm sure she won't mind" Akeno answered while trying to calm their guest down as she placing her hand on her cheek and puffing up her already large breasts with her other hand underneath them.

"Hmmm…. Tempting, but I'm here strictly for business maybe later." Naruto answered with a husky tone as he recalled the numerous times he had bathed with his mate which then lead to them getting dirty again.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun, it could be fun " Akeno offered as she leaned in close to Naruto making him blush even more from the proximity of her breasts near his face.

"Yeah I'm good thanks for the offer though" Naruto said giving her a predatory look.

"Oh well if you say so Naruto-kun but the offer still stands you can bathe with me anytime you like Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she moved near the desk in the room.

Just when she finished her sentence, Naruto saw a red headed female enter the room. She was dressed in the female uniform for Kuoh students and her red hair was a shade or two darker than his first queen, but closer to the color of freshly spilled blood.

"Ah I see you're here already Naruto-san I was wondering when you would arrive" Naruto heard the red head address him.

"So you're the infamous Rias Gremory?" Naruto said with a serious tone that everyone in the room caught.

"Yes, I'm Rias Gremory the king of this peerage and heir to the house of Gremory" Rias introduced herself to Naruto.

"I see, well then I guess I should introduce myself properly as well. I'm Naruto Ootsutsuki" Naruto stated with an air of pride around him as he gave her a slight bow while closing his only visible eye.

"Well then Naruto-san if you can answer a couple questions that I have I'll be able to answer any of your" she said.

Naruto smiled in know how this game of 20 questions will play out, but didn't really care if they learned of his existence or not "very well Rias, I answer whatever I can" he said.

"Alright then my first question is which faction you hail from?" she asked.

"I come from the devil faction, but I'm more yokai than true devil because of my father who married a yokai and my grandfather before him how also married a yokai, so you can say that I'm ¾ yokai and ¼ devil" he informed her.

"If you're from our faction, then which family are you from?" she asked as she remembered all the remaining 34 pillars out of the 72 that survived the war.

"I'll answer your question with a question of my own…. Have you ever heard of the Bijuu Clan?" he asked the red haired devil who and her peerage were wide eyed by his question. The Bijuu clan was one of the most powerful devil clans during the reign of the first Lucifer when he turned a powerful demon into one of his devil generals.

Getting over her shock first, Rias then spoke "yes we've heard of the bijuu clan, they've been lost before the war erupted, most say that they were killed off by god himself before the war ever started" she said.

At this, Naruto chuckled, "so that's what you believe that the bijuu clan were killed off by god, well I don't know about the killing part, however god didn't kill the bijuu clan, but sealed the strongest members away in different shrines all over Japan, while the rest were sealed in a scroll that was held by the statue which housed the clan head" he said as he reached for his eye patch as if to take it off.

At Naruto's response everyone got nervous, that until Akeno asked the question that circled in the minds of everyone in the room "and how would you know that?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but remove his eye patch causing his hair to cover his forehead. He then raised he head revealing his face "because I'm the Bijuu Clan head Naruto Ootsutsuki the Juubi no Ookami" he said revealing his Byakugan and his Rinnegan center eye.

At this everyone was shocked and speechless. One of the most powerful devils ever to have ever come from the underworld was standing mere feet away from them.

At this, Naruto then summoned his wolf-like ears and tails "Ahhh…. Much better I feel more comfortable in this form than in my human form I swear how do you devils manage to keep your wings and tail concealed for extended periods of time?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

After what felt like an eternity, Rias was the first to get over her shock "ummm… it take some getting used to….b-but, how are you still alive?! We were told that you and your clan were killed off" she explained trying to figure out how this god-like being was still among the living.

Naruto chuckled a bit "like I said earlier, God sealed me and my clan away, but to answer your question Rias, the reason why god didn't kill me was that if I were to be killed off, I'll reform and be reborn because I'm a creature that's called a senjutsu being, meaning as long as there senjutsu energy, I can't die so easily, so god found a way around that by sealing me away" he said getting the attention of Koneko at the mention of senjutsu.

"How is it that you can use senjutsu without losing yourself to the hate?" Koneko asked getting everyone's attention.

Naruto looked at the serious look to the cat yokai/devil and grinned "that's because I learned how to filter the senjutsu energy from the negative energy that comes with it, however, my style for doing it is rather unique and can't be copied, however, Yugito can teach you how to use senjutsu, after all, she's the third head of the Neko Yokai clan and has developed a technique to use senjutsu safely for any of the Neko yokai species" he informed her as he saw her hopes of mastering senjutsu go up ever so slightly.

Rias then cleared her throat getting everyone's attention "we're getting off track here, Koneko we can discuss the matter of learning senjutsu when this meeting is over" she said getting a nod from Koneko.

With that said, Rias turned to the blonde "Naruto-san, another question I would like to ask is why are you here?" she asked with a serious tone, as to wonder why this all powerful being would be here.

Naruto looked at her "I'm here because these lands use to be my old territory and I came to investigate the rather high energy signatures to determine if they're hostile or docile, and from what I can see from you devils…" he said leaving them sweating to his decision.

"You are docile, so you're not a threat, thought a majority of my group wanted to drive you lot out of these lands, but my generals quelled them and was asked by my generals to bring you to the compound so that they can greet you and maybe form an alliance" he said as he summoned a teleportation circle behind him.

Rias got up from her chair and moved until she was in front of him "you make it sound like you're a king of your own peerage" she said.

Naruto grinned "of course I'm a king, but to 4 peerages after all, I was the one who created the system to begin with, all though the original design of the system was to help create armies for the leaders of underworld, but I guess my apprentice found another way to use them" he said getting shocked looks from Rias and her peerage.

"Y-YOU CREATED THE PEERAGE SYSTEM!?" they all yelled.

Naruto laughed at their reaction "yes I did, but originally the system was meant to allow the king to share his/her power with their peerage, the stronger the king the more members he can have in his/her peerage, I have a total of 60 members; 4 queens, 8 Rooks, 8 Bishops, 8 Knights, 32 Pawns. Most of them female and all but two of them are my mates; 6 males, 54 females, but two of those females are my daughters from two of my queens" he informed them.

Their reaction was priceless, they imitated a carp which made Naruto laugh even harder.

After they all got over their more recent shock, they walked through the seal and appeared in what looked to be a meeting hall with mats laid down on the floor 5 on each side with one at the front of the room. Naruto appeared in front of them and sat at the mat. He then summons a staff and slams it on the floor as if to call a meeting.

Then several teleportation seals appeared over the mats and several figures appeared.

The first figure she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and fiery red hair. She wore rather loss kimono, which showed just enough of her cleavage that would make any lesser man or woman drool over. She had 9 crimson tails swirling lazily behind her; foxlike ears perched on top of her head and whisker-like marks on her cheeks similar to Naruto's.

The second figure has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, tetsu), his top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. The figure wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. On his back he carried 7 swords. He has 8 brown tails that resembled octopus arms and sported bull-like horns on his head.

The third figure wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back. She had 6 wings and 1 tail making a total of 7 tails and sported insect-like antennae on her head.

The fourth figure was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. In the manga, his eyes were very narrow, whereas in the anime his eyes were more of a typical size. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe. He had 6 purple tails that resembled that of either slug or snail.

The fifth figure is a very tall man, seen as the physically largest jinchuuriki, easily standing a head taller than the second figure. He is also heavily armoured, wearing what is called "Steam Armour" (蒸気の鎧, Jōki no Yoroi) with a furnace on the back that emits steam. He has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated. He has 5 white long slender tails with what appears to be fin-like projections resembling those of dolphins.

The sixth figure had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He wears a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. He had 4 red monkey-like tails.

The seventh figure had a child-like appearance with a head of messy, hazel-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. He had 3 armoured tails.

The eighth figure had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. She had 2 blue furred tails with the fur looking like blue flames and on top of her head were ears resembling those on a cat.

The ninth figure is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. He also has pale blue-green eyes. He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings. Secondly, he carved the kanji "love" (愛, ai) on the left side of his forehead. His forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. He also had a single dandelion colored tail with blue markings.

The tenth and final figure is a girl who has long reddish-brown hair, has rather thick eyebrows and blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. She also wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream-coloured vest over it, which covers her cleavage, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands. She had no tail, but to the side of her head she carried a Noh mask that has the kanji for "zero" (零, rei).

Rias and her peerage were both in awe and frightened by the mere presence of these 10 individuals. Naruto's imposing aura was bad enough, but with him along with these other beings made the devils feel like they were in the presence of the infinity dragon itself.

"Alright… now sound off" Naruto commanded.

"Number 9, Kushina no Kurama, Queen" the red headed woman said.

"Number 8-0, Karabi no Gyuki, Knight" the black man said.

"Number 7, Fuu no Chomei, Rook" the green haired woman said.

"Number 6, Utakata no Saiken, Bishop" the feminine man said lazily.

"Number 5, Han no Kokuo, Pawn" the heavily armoured man said.

"Number 4, Roshi no Son Goku, Pawn" the older looking man said.

"Number 3, Yagura no Isobu, Bishop" the young looking man said.

"Number 2, Yugito no Matatabi, Knight" the blonde woman said, getting the attention of Koneko.

"Number 1, Gaara no Shukaku, Rook" the red haired man said.

"Number 0, Amaru no Richi, Pawn" the red hair girl said.

Naruto then smiled, "well now that we're all together again…. We have something to discuss" he said getting their attention.

"And what might that be?" Gaara asked.

"Our old territory is now under the control of the devils, mainly those of the Gremory clan, here with is Rias Gremory the heiress to the clan and her peerage; Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba" he said as the other 10 individuals turned to them making them feel like lambs in a lion's den.

**Chiffhanger….. duunnn dunnn daaaannnnn!**

**Find out the faith of Rias and her peerage next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Last time on Highschool DXD: Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan….**

_Naruto then smiled, "well now that we're all together again…. We have something to discuss" he said getting their attention. _

"_And what might that be?" Gaara asked._

"_Our old territory is now under the control of the devils, mainly those of the Gremory clan, here with is Rias Gremory the heiress to the clan and her peerage; Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba" he said as the other 10 individuals turned to them making them feel like lambs in a lion's den._

**Now….**

The ten individuals looked at the devil group with intense gazes that made them feel even more like lambs in a slaughter house. I wasn't until the Red head kitsune spoke "we've been gone for a long time, so it would make sense if another devil clan claimed our lands, though the humans have destroyed the forests and have built their jungle of iron. Also from what I can tell, the flow of senjutsu energy has been severely corrupted" she said folding her arms and turned her attention to her mate.

Then the tanuki yokai spoke "I agree with Kushina-san, it would be pointless to start anything, also be mindful that our return has already gotten the attention of several individuals and not just those from the three factions" Gaara said being the voice of wisdom.

Then the blonde woman spoke "but what she said about the flow of senjutsu also raises some concern, since humans have started to destroy the planet, the senjutsu mirrors how the very planet feels; hateful, vengeful and filled with every negative emotion one can think of" she said getting the attention of Koneko.

Naruto then added "which is why I've begun to purify the senjutsu by absorbing the malice within the energy of the world, though it'll take some time before I've absorbed enough negative energy for the safe usage of senjutsu, so in the meantime, no one is allowed to us senjutsu, unless they're training, and speaking of training…. Yugito I've found a member of your Nekoshou clan" he said getting the blonde neko's attention.

"Oh a Nekoshou? I thought the only Nekoshou that're left were the Hyuuga twins" she said with a happy tone.

Naruto then motioned Koneko to come over to him. She did and stood next to his seated form "Yugito this is Koneko Toujo one of the only two remaining Nekoshou outside this compound" he said making Koneko stiffen at the mention of Naruto's words. Yugito then got up and approached the white haired Neko/Devil hybrid. She then circles the girl as if to inspect her.

As this was going on, Rias and the rest of her peerage were on pins and needles with anticipation.

Then Yugito stopped in front of the little Neko and patted her "I see that your master has taken very good care of you kitten" she said rubbing Koneko's head.

"Rias-sama has been my friend and onee-san during my time with her" she admitted. Yugito smiled and turned to the red haired devil.

"I thank you for taking good care of a member of my clan" she said.

Rias then bowed "the Gremory clan treats their subjects as if they were our own family, in fact my brother married his queen and had a son together" she said.

Roshi then cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone "as much as I enjoy a good soap opera, but we're here for a reason are we not?" the old monkey yokai asked.

"I agree with Roshi-san, we're here to discuss how we are going to get back our territory?" said Yagura

Naruto then spoke "well I can speak with the Gremory Clan heads and negotiate a pact between us, after all we did lose a lot of our own political power after our disappearance and like Gaara said our return has attracted the attentions of every faction, so for now we must be cautious as to not step on the wrong toes and start a war" Naruto said with a serious tone.

"So in the meantime spend time with your families I'm sure several hundred years of pent up sexual tension has made your mates rather irritable and I would like that this compound were to remain standing" he said to the male bijuu who blushed at their leaders words. With that said, Gaara, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Karabi left via teleportation seal to be with their waiting lovers; leaving Amaru, Yugito, Fuu, and Kushina with Naruto and their devil guests.

Kushina was the first to sigh as she stretched herself "after so many years of being confined in a statue of a fox it's so good to finally be free" she said.

"I know what you mean Kushina-san, it's so good to finally spread my wings" Fuu said as her 6 wings spread out getting the attention of the devil group.

"At least you were sealed in shrines, I was sealed in a mask" Amaru complained as she pointing to the mask the rested on her head.

The bijuu women quieted about that and felt sorry for the poor girl. Then they heard Naruto clear his throat getting their attention "before we could discuss the other issue I would like to address, I feel that my other queens should attend for this matter" he said with Kushina taking full note on what he wanted to talk about.

"You want to add the devil girl to our ever growing family should she wish to join" Kushina said getting a blush out of Rias in the thought of being part of the Juubi's ever growing harem.

"I wouldn't be surprised, since Naruto-koi has one of the largest libidos the world has ever seen and it takes all 53 (AN: 5 males + 2 daughters= 7 pieces. 60-7= 53) of us female members to quell such lust, but it seems to not be enough" Yugito said as she remembered the week long sex marathon he and the other peerage members had minus the males and his two daughters.

"I-is it that bad?" Rias asked not believing that the Bakeneko said.

"Is it that bad? Honey if he let his lust and instinct take over at the same time, he'd fuck you for an entire month with no rest" Fuu said getting a blush from the female devils and a nosebleed from Kiba. Naruto blushed with embarrassment seeing how his mate could say something like that about him; even though it's true the devil group didn't need to know that.

"Ara…ara… I didn't know Naruto-kun could be such a beast. I wouldn't mind helping quell such lust" Akeno said as she placed one of her hands over her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Aye, but the 3 other queens plus us must agree to allow you lot into this harem, since it's made up of mostly yokai and adding devils may upset the other peerage members" Kushina said with a semi-serious tone. As she did, the double door slid open to reveal 3 well dressed women.

The first woman had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with a swirl symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a purple diamond on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. She also had 2 elongated foxlike ears and 9 bushy fox tails.

The second was a young woman of average height. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. She had wolf like ears and tail.

The last woman really caught their attention. She was a woman in possession of very delicate facial features; she also had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two brown ear-like horns which stuck out from her head — appendages inherited by both her sons. She possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

These were Mito Uzumaki also known as Tamamo-no-Mae the Nine-Tailed Evil Fox Spirit, Kaguya Ootsuki the self-proclaimed Rabbit Goddess of the rabbit yokai, and Rin Nohara the first ever Wolf Inugami. To the yokai community these three were considered to be legendary and they had the power to back up their claims as the strongest of their kind. To see these women here of all places shocked the devil group into wondering how Naruto acquired these powerful yokai to join him, but that was meant for another time.

"Speak of the devils they're here" Amaru said announcing the three who entered the room.

"Mito-nee, Kaguya, Rin it's good to see you up and about, I could've sworn that you three would be out after the weeks' worth of sex" Kushina said in a joking manner that made the women blush.

"Kushina-nee I have as much stamina as you, so a weeks' worth of sex is nothing" Mito said with pride.

"Easy for you to say Mito-san, I still can't feel my pelvis" Rin said with a dried tone making Naruto sweat drop and the devils blush.

Kaguya then cleared her throat getting their attention "as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, but I do believe we're here to discuss about the terms of the fem. Devils being part of our family" the rabbit goddess said making her harem sisters laugh sheeply.

"Sorry Kaguya-san" Rin and Mito said in prefect union.

"We can talk about it later, but now…" she said turning her attention to Rias and her group, who then tensed up at seeing one of the most powerful demoness gaze upon them like a tiger getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting deer.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Kaguya said not taking her pale eyes off the devils.

"O-oh yes…I apologize…. I'm Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Family and King of his peerage" she said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen and best friend" Akeno announced.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, bonchu's Knight" he said giving a slight bow.

"And I'm Koneko Toujou, Rias-sama's Rook" she said in her monotone voice.

Rin then walked over to Koneko, pulled into a hug and squealed "kkkkkkyyyaaaa SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" Rin yelled as she rubbed her cheek into Koneko's hair making Naruto and everyone else sweatdrop while Koneko was trying to get away from the Inugami.

"Ummm… Rin-chan I know how much you like cute things, but I think we should return to the topic at hand" Naruto said getting her attention.

"Ok Naruto-kun, but get to play with her later alright?" she asked, but Naruto just gave her a dry look.

"Hai hai… Naruto-kun your no fun" she said with a pout as she let go of Koneko who then rushed behind her king.

Naruto chuckles at this "in any case, I'll leave this conversation over to you 7 while I make preparations for our return to the devil world, Kiba would you accompany me, this conversation is girls only" he said as he got up and left the meeting hall and the young knight soon followed.

"Hai Naruto/-sama/-kun/-koi" he all said as he left.

"Now then… shall we get down to business" Kushina said getting everyone's attention.

***With Naruto &amp; Kiba***

As the two walked the halls of the compound, Kiba noticed that the yokai that were present were all female and were looking at him with weary eyes.

"Don't be bothered by them Kiba-san, they're not use to outsiders especially devils" Naruto said getting Kiba's attention.

"W-what do you mean?" the blonde devil asked.

"Some of them have bad experiences with devils, so it's quite understandable if they don't trust you" he said to Kiba as he continued his trek towards his destination.

"Ummm…. Not to be rude, but where are we going?" Kiba asked quite curious as to where they were going.

"First, I'll have to check on my daughters, then I'll head to the underworld with my top peerage members to announce the return of the Bijuu Clan" he said.

"W-wait you have daughters?!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes with two of my Queens; Mito and Kushina, so the two are quite powerful, but they're gentle souls" he said as he stopped in front of a door.

"Well here we are" he said as he knocked on the door.

"Karin… Yakumo it's me and I brought someone who'd like to see you" he said.

"W-wait I-I didn't…" Kiba said with a stutter.

The door then opened up revealing two girls whose beauty can rival that of both Rias and Akeno. The first girl possesses long brown hair with crimson highlights and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it's in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wears a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wears violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour. She also sported 5 long bushy tails and two foxlike eyes on her head.

The other girl isn't dressed like the first. Instead she has crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair, but her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses. Her outfit consists of a lavender top that exposes her naval, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

These two were Karin U. Ootsutsuki and Yakumo K. Ootsutsuki the daughters of Naruto and of his two Kyubi queens Kushina and Mito.

"Hello father. How are you today?" Yakumo asked in a respected tone.

"Yeah pops, what she said" Karin said thumbing at her half-sister.

"Yes, I came here to introduce you to my new devil friend. This Kiba Yuuto and he's very interested to meet you" he said as he pushed Kiba in front of his daughters.

"W-wait Naruto-sama I-I didn't…" he stuttered trying to get out of the situation his host was getting him in.

"Oh… the cute blonde was interested in seeing little old me" Karin said as she approached the blonde devil gently caressing her index finger along the underside of his jaw.

Kiba gulped at this now looking a bit more terrified.

"Tou-san, where did you find this….. Wonderful specimen?" Karin asked the question that Yakumo was about to ask.

"He's part of a devil peerage, and your mothers are talking to the rest of his peerage about something rather important" he said getting the girl to look at him with suspicious eyes.

"Let me guess…. Most of the members of the peerage he's apart of are female…" Karin said with Yakumo finishing her sentence.

"And you want them to be part of our ever growing family…. Don't you have enough females you have like 53 women in your harem" Karin said to her father who was blushing a bit.

"I know but this is kind of important…. I do have an attraction towards these devils and I feel that having them around can spice things up a bit and also we've been sealed for a very long time, and things have changed since Lucifer's reign. It's more than likely that our clan name was whipped off the board along with many others who faded after the war was over. That also means that we no longer have any power whether it be political or name value, so having the backing of these devils will help in reclaiming our lands" Naruto said in a sagely tone.

The two girls sighed in knowing that their father was right "very well tou-san, but can we keep the blonde for a little while longer" Karin asked, making Kiba sweat a bit.

"Sure, just don't do anything permanent, I wish to return him intact both mind and body" Naruto said.

"AAWWW" the two girls whined.

Naruto laughed "sorry, but you'll have to hang on to your V-cards a bit longer" he said making the three blush.

"TOU-SAN/ NARUTO-SAMA!" the three yelled making Naruto laugh even harder.

"Hahaha…. Well I'll….hehehe…. leave the three of you…hehehehe…. To get acquainted with each other, so have fun and don't do anything permanent" Naruto said as he left while trying to get his laughter under control.

The three remained silent; until Karin broke it "well that was embarrassing" she said getting a nod from the other two.

***With Naruto***

Naruto arrives to his quarters and begins preparations to meet with the 4 Great Satans who govern the underworld. As he did, he then notices that one of the pictures that he had was face down. It was probably knocked down during his week-long sexothan. He picks up and sees him and two young girls; one had long silver hair, sliver eyes and was wearing a sun dress while the other had black hair and pink eyes and she was wearing a shorter sun dress. The three in the picture appeared to be sitting on a ledge and watching the sunset.

'_Sunōfurēku-chan (Snowflake)….. Yuki-chan… I hope you're doing well?_' he mentally asked as he stared at the photo. Then he placed the picture down and started getting ready.

*****Time Force*****

3 hours have passed since Naruto brought the devil peerage to his home in a dimension of his creation. Now we find Naruto along with Rias and her peerage whole faces were redder than an apple and Kushina. The 7 currently stood outside the entrance of the compound and standing in front of a gateway that'll lead them to the underworld.

Naruto then turned to Rias "I'm counting on you to help introduce us to the 4 Satan's. It's been a long time since I had set foot into the underworld…. I wonder how much of it has changed" he said with a faraway look, only to be brought back by Kushina who laid a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"You can reminisce about the past later Naruto-koi, but for now we have a meet and greet the new Satans and let the underworld know of our return" she informed her blonde husband getting a nodded from him.

"Very well…. Rias lead the way" he said.

Rias then nodded and activated the gateway with her teleportation seal and the group stepped into the portal.

**Alright I get started on the meeting between Naruto and the Gremory Family as well as his meeting with the 4 Maou.**


End file.
